Locked In
by sleepy-kitty
Summary: Hermione and Draco get, no duh, into one of their stupid fights which leads to them accidently falling into secret room, and get locked in! Will they get over their differences to survive? Will maybe something else bloom? r/r's are welcome!


Chapter One Locked In!  
  
Hermione sat at her desk in the Griffindor common room, writing her Potions essay due next week. She was on her seventh roll of parchment when Ron came over to her and leaned over her shoulder, trying to see what she was writing.  
  
"Hermione, that essay is due next week! Why do you bother?" he asked, shaking his head. Hermione threw down her quill and turned to face her red haired friend, who was still leaning over her.  
  
"And why do you always bother asking me that?" she said and heard Harry snort from the sofa. Ron pouted and stuck out his bottom lip.  
  
"Are you accusing me of bothering to ask, Hermione?" he whimpered with puppy dog eyes. Hermione giggled and patted his head.  
  
"Of course not Ronnekins, why in heaven's name would I do that?" she said and began to pick up her things. Ron sighed and went over to Harry, plopping down beside him.  
  
Hermione ruffled both boys hair affectionatly from behind and dashed up stairs to her dorm. She walked in, smiling. But it quikly dropped when she saw that Parvati and Lavender had sprayed the room with their many perfumes and she immediatly bagen to cough and sputter from the heavy aroma.  
  
Threw the mist of pink clouds of perfume, Lavender's head poked out and grinned at Hermione, who glared at her before running back downstairs.  
  
She stumbled into the common room and tripped, falling straight into Harry's arms.  
  
"My God Mione! What happened? Eeew, you smell," he said and helped her to her feet. Hermione scowled at him before straightening her shirt.  
  
"Your two girlfriends, Parv and Lav, have sprayed the whole dorm room with their heavy perfumes and I am suprised they haven't suffocated yet!" huffed Hermione moodily, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Hmm, Hermione. You smell nice today! Is it a new perfume?" asked Ron semi- enthusiasticly.  
  
"Yeah, and your hair looks extra bushy today, new shampoo?" pipped in Harry. Hermione raised her slim eyebrow at the two.  
  
"Okay, what is going on you two? Is this one of your stupid pranks?" she said tapping her foot on the floor. The two shook their heads, a bit to hard actually, and their hair fell over their eyes.  
  
She smiled and ran back upstairs, hearing them give each other a high five. She entered the room catiously, not sure if this was one of their stupid jokes.  
  
The room appeared to be empty, she could hear nor see no one. This was suspicious, very. She shrugged and just when she was about to turn back, three people jumped put from under the bed, body binding her and all.  
  
"Ahhhh! Harry! Ron! Heeeellp!" she shrieked when she realized who it was that attacked her. It was none other than the three make-over girls: Lavender, Parvati and Ginny.  
  
They had done this before, everyone in Griffindor wanted to give Hermione a make over as she had a gorgeous body and figure, but refused to show any of it. The girls had tried to give her a make over four times already, but failed because of her thrashing and whining.  
  
But not today, they had all turned against her, and thought it all out. Parvati, Lavender and Ginny had perfumed the room so that she, in her disgust, would leave the room. Harry and Ron would talk to her, and make it sound like they had a suprise for her, which they did.  
  
And since Hermione wouldn't have a make over on her own free will, they would do by force. Oh, the wicked little green bats!  
  
"Let me go! No! I look fine just the way I am thank you! Harry!" she yelled and soon enough, the two boys entered the room, smirking and snickering.  
  
"You wicked bastards! Traitors! Traaiitors!" she screamed. She could here triumphant laughing from the common room from all the other Griffindors.  
  
"Hermione, Parv Lav and Gin will do a great job on you, I promise." said Ron and kissed his girlfriend Parvati on the cheek. She giggled and began to take out the hair curler and other things.  
  
"Parvati Patil! If you put that thing in my hair I will kick, punch, burn, rip and tear you into scraps!" bellowed Hermione, her face red.  
  
"Now, now, Herms, stop," soothed Ginny and began to put globs of face cream onto her face.  
  
"Argh!" moaned the bushy haired girl. They had sat her down on a chair and every girl, and boy at that, began to work. Lavender did her nails, Parvati her hair, Ginny her make up, Ron picked out her hair clips and Harry chose her jewlery.  
  
Five hours later...  
  
"Oh my god Hermione! You look like a total sex goddess!" squealed Parvati and pushed her in front of the mirror.  
  
She gasped at what she saw. Her hair was smooth and silky, no longer bushy, it fell in brown curls down to the middle of her back. Her finger and toe nalis were painted light pink with red swirls and were clean and her fingers had lots of pretty rings and braclets.  
  
She was wearing long, thigh tight, bell bottom, blue, sparkly jeans with a heart and flower patch on her knee. Black, thick pad boots were barely visible from underneath her bell bottom pant sleeves.  
  
A black belt with a british flag buckle and a small, tight, dark blue, speghetti strap tank top which showed her flat tummy. A silver necklace hung around her neck, with a diamond lion pendant.  
  
She was wearing black eye liner, mascara and shadow, giving her a smoky, sexy look. Blood red lipstick and some blush. She just stared at herself, not believing that this indeed, very good looking girl, was her.  
  
No, correction, she wasn't just a good looking girl. She was the next hottie, beauty AND sex goddess of Griffindor. Woah.  
  
She felt a hand slide onto her shoulder and it turned out to be Harry.  
  
"Welcome to the new Hermione, Hermione," he said with a smile, his eyes blazing with something other than the way they used to. She looked at Ron who looked dazed and was staring at her dreamily. Uh oh.  
  
"Guys, how did you do it? How could you have afforded all this stuff? she asked while brushing away some wrinkles in her pants.  
  
"Well, we won a contest in Witch Weekly, Make over your BookWorm and they sent us clothes and make up." he explained, and Hermione nodded in understanding.  
  
"Aaand, you also got more clothes Mione, go look!" urged Lavender, pushing Hermione to the closet. She opened it to find the whole entire closet, stuffed with stylish, rad clothes. All Hermione's.  
  
"Aww, thanks guys!" she said and they had a group hug. Hermione put her arms around both Ron and Harry's necks and together they walked into the common room. As soon as they entered, the whole room burst into applause and cheers.  
  
Some boys dropped their jaws as they got a better look at her, and even fell off their seats. Hermione blushed and began to walk over to the portrait hole.  
  
Some guys sighed dissapointedly when they saw her leaving but laughed when she tripped over her big, boots. She groaned and ran out into the corridor, leaving Harry and Ron, along with all the rest of Griffindor behind her.  
  
They obviously liked her this way, the boys I mean. She shook her head and trudged towards the library. These shoes were very heavy and uncomfortable, she thought as she once again, tripped over her feet.  
  
They may be stylish, but very impractical. And that is why Hermione Granger hates fashion and stylish clothes, they were pretty but they pre occupied her mind and she couldn't learn as well.  
  
She groaned and finally ended up taking them off and stuffing them in her bag, going bare foot the rest of the way. She slapped her forehead and summoned her normal shoes.  
  
"Accio shoes," she said and waited for her shoes to float over to her. Oops, no magic allowed in the corridors. She quikly pulled on her sneakers and ran away from the scene of the crime.  
  
She was running towards the library because, where else would Hermione Granger run? And in her panic, she ran smack dab into something hard and fell flat on her arse.  
  
She winced and looked up to see a very tall, blond haired, sliver eyed, sexy sixteen year old Slytherin, casting a dark shadow over her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? You should be more carefull you know," he said and helped her up gently. Hermione wiped herself off and gawped at Malfoy with shock and disbelief. He looked confused as to why she was looking at him like that, when he realized that she was simply gorgeous.  
  
She sure had a fine fashion sense, and her make up was done perfectly. Her figure was great and she was filled out in all the right places. Her chocolate colored eyes were warm and comforting, so full of life. She looked strangly familiar...  
  
"Malfoy? Um, thanks I guess," she said and realization struck him like a truck.  
  
"Granger? What in bloody hell did you do to yourself? I didn't recog-I mean, er, I-" he began, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"You didn't recognise me Malfoy? Haha! You are so lame. Did it just take that long to realize it was me? God," she said and burst out laughing. Draco's face turned pink and his eyes, cold.  
  
"How dare you laugh at me mudblood! You'll pay! I'll make sure of it!" he snarled and stomped away, huffing. Hermione rolled her eyes and began her way to the library. She didn't notice the blond boy retreat and slink in the shadows, following her. Already planned out revenge.  
  
Hermione gracefully walked to the large doors of the library, greeting Madam Pince as she made her way to her favorite book section; romance. She browsed through and checked out five novels.  
  
She wouldn't admit that she was a pathetic romantic and simply loved cheesy, corny romance novels. She didn't feel like reading in the library so she decided to go up to the astronomy tower.  
  
She hummed to herself as she climed the stairs to the tower, very happy with her new look. But something else caught her attention, a footstep. She spun around only to see an empty corridor.  
  
She ran back down the stairs and searched around for the source of sound, but to no avail. She shrugged and concluded that it was just her imagination. But then she heard a swish of a cloak. It was so real, she was sure that it wasn't her imagination.  
  
She quikly pulled out her wand, ready to protect herself from any danger. She spun around, nothing. A cough, turn, nothing. Okay, she was starting to get freaked out now.  
  
Her heart beat quikened and her palms became sweaty. Her eyes widened as she franticly searched for the intruder. A loud, evil cackle broke the deadly silence, sending chills down her spine.  
  
She yelped and jumped a foot in the air as she felt a hand slide around her neck, pulling her backwards.  
  
"You're mine now, mudblood! You will pay!" hissed a voice in her ear and she jumped at the sound. She struggled and kicked, punched and thrashed. The kidnapper was having a hard time holding on to her and with one swift move, Hermione did a back kick and plundged her foot into the intruder 's stomach, sending him flying backwards.  
  
Unfortunatly, he grabed hold of her leg and she was sent flying with him. She screamed as they crashed into the hard, brick wall. She shut her eyes, expecting to feel pain, but felt nothing but cold.  
  
She looked up only to find herself in a dimly lit room, very old and dusty. It looked like an old common room, the smell of vintage filled her nostrils and she sneezed from all the dust. The fireplace was empty and cold looking, the couches covered in ash.  
  
This must have been a secret room, she thought. It was hidden in the wall! And the kidnapper and she were in this room. Her stomach flipped, oh no! Malfoy! She was alone with him in a room! He could kill her without hestitation and she knew it.  
  
She got up and franticly began to search the wall with her hands, hoping for a switch or something, nothing. Draco began to stir, he was waking up! Hermione was near hysteria by now and was franticly running her hands over the bricks. Oh shit.  
  
a\n: I was going to stop here, but nah.  
  
Draco Malfoy shook his head and brushed away the few strands of hair that fell into his eyes. His eyes were out of focus and he didn't seem to realize were or with who he was at the moment.  
  
When his eyes finally adjusted, he looked ariund the old, musty room. His eyes flashed with disgust, then they landed on the terrified girl which was huddled in the corner.  
  
He looked confused as to why he was sitting in an old, dusty room with mudblood Granger.  
  
"Were? What? Why...?" he began but was silenced by her soft himper. Draco got up in search of a door, but found none.  
  
"You can't get out, I tried," she said in a mere whisper. Draco spun around, his eyes blazing with fury.  
  
"What the *beep* did you do Granger?" he yelled, making her go red in the face. She became angry and forgot all about her fear.  
  
"Me?! If it weren't for you Mr. Revenge, then we wouldn't be here!" she shouted back.  
  
"Are you accusing me of locking us in a secret room? You bitch! It's your fault, not mine!"  
  
"You are the one who attacked me! I was doing self deffense when you grabed hold of my foot!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"If you didn't laugh at me, mudblood, then I wouldn't HAVE to go after you!"  
  
"Oh sod off!"  
  
"Glad to!"  
  
And their argument ended with them sitting stubbornly on the cold, ground, backs to each other and wearing scowls.  
  
A/N: Aww, it wasn't that bad was it? Come on, you know you like it, somehwere deep down in your heart. Ooohh, look what I found! It's a pretty 'go' button, there, right down there! How about you see what it does? Haha! Thanx for reading, I appreaciate it dearly. Bye! 


End file.
